Talk:Byakurai
Referencing List of Users Hisagi used Byakurai in episode 88. --Shinitenshi 18:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the reference. It's added in now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I've gone through all of the individual Kido spell pages adding references to the list of users in order to remove doubt about whether or not certain characters have ever used said spells. However, I cannot track down where Matsumoto, Rukia & Ran'tao used Byakurai. I'm pretty sure that they are not in the manga or Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc, so I assume they're from the Bount or Amagi arcs (well, its obvious Ran'tao is anyway). Does anyone know when they used it? Or can you at least narrow it down for me? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Rangiku used Byakurai in episode 86. Rukia in ep 93. I'll look again, but Ran'Tao did not use Byakurai. In ep 105 she used Sokatsui and that was probably confused with it, but I am not 100% sure. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that too. It wasn't named in the dub, so I'm checking a sub to be sure about whether it is named or not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, when the attack is used, it isn't named in both versions. I think we can take Ran'Tao off of here. Any points to add before I do so? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Srry bout that. Ur right, it isn't named. But it is larger then Byakurai and fired via a flat hand(like Sokatsui is). And since we haven't seen any other Kido fired like Sokatsui(aside from Shakako which is red)then it was obviously Sokatsui. No points to add. I will look back at some of the episodes. If ur comp is that fast check ep 106 real quick. If she doesn't use it there then she never used Byakurai. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I checked 106 before 105; it just focuses on Kariya's point of view during the flashback and doesn't show any further Kido techniques used by Ran'Tao. Anyway, it's off the list now and I moved it to Sokatsui's article. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't see her using anything that looks like Kido in any of her other appearances, so yeah, she shouldn't be on this list. I found Rukia using Byakurai in ep138, but its probably better to use the ep93 reference, since it came first. Thanks for the help guys. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I saw Rukia in Heat the Soul 5 using Byakurai, and im 100% sure she said Byakurai, but its in the form of a ball of electrcity, im kinda confused. -KingBlackChicken Appearances in other media Since Byakurai is the only beam-type Kido there is, when Rukia used a beam-type move in the ''Jump! Ultimate Stars ''game, it is most certainly Byakurai. However, in the game the beam was not a lightning bolt, instead it was merely a beam of energy. Should we make a new headline to reference when she used this and that its form was changed? Ruffy 17:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We cannot confirm that it was Byakurai. It could have been a new Kido made for the game.-- Good enough for me! Though, shouldn't we make some headline in the Kido page to list these "New Kido's"? We can't ignore them, I mean... Ruffy 18:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Again, we have no idea what it is, if it is an existing attack or a new one. We just do not know enough about it to properly place it anywhere.--